


should've listened to their warnings

by Anonymous



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Aether Sage (Mentioned), F/M, Mad Paradox - Freeform, Metamorphy, Oz Sorcerer (Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Metamorphy having became a fallen angel visited the bar Oz was talking about, completely forgetting all about their warnings and she meets the man who's at the center of it.





	should've listened to their warnings

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: A bar of fallen angels with satan as the bartender

Metamorphy has fallen from providence and yet, her being still exuded grace. She entered the bar Oz told her about. She needed the distraction due to her recently changed status.

 

All eyes quickly fell on her. Having been the target of attention in the past, she ignored them, walking straight towards the bartender, sliding down a seat.

 

“You’re a peculiar fallen.” She looked up, seeing a man with black eyes and a purple robe. Was this the standard outfit for a bartender?

 

She huffed, “Ishmael didn’t exactly like me so my status as an angel was already shaky. My form’s different because of that.”

 

“And yet,” The man continued, an ominous smile on his face, “you already exude the presence of a demon.”

 

“Are you going to interrogate me or are you going to serve me your best cocktail?” She crossed her legs, raising her eyebrows as she looked at him.

 

He smirked, moving to prepare her drink and Metamorphy released a sigh. Was being fallen really like this? Nothing changed. Her powers were still the same, not that she relied on Ishmael for that.

 

“Hey,” A man slid next to her, planting his elbow at the counter, “how about you and I have a nice chat together? I can show you the ropes of being a fallen.”

 

The man smelled horrendous and Metamorphy raised her chin, looking at him with derision. “If that’s the best you can think of, then please, see yourself out.”

 

He froze, so drunk and so easily rattled by her words. “Why you-”

 

Metamorphy jumped as the bartender slammed his hands down at the counter, her drink in front of her. The bartender glared at the man, “No fighting here, please?”

 

“Y- yea.” The man shivered. “Sorry ‘bout that,” running outside with his tail between his legs.

 

“Are you alright?” The bartender turned towards her.

 

“Is that supposed to be standard protocols for being a bar?” She asked.

 

“It’s my bar so I decide the protocols.”

 

“Yours…?” Metamorphy vaguely remembered Oz and Aether warnings as the man grinned widely, sharp teeth greeting her.

 

“My name's Paradox.” The man gave a sharp laugh. "But others call me Satan."


End file.
